


Birthday Things

by mariawritesstuff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, ashton isn't in this i'm sorry :(, basically it's calum's bday and he wants everything, birthday blowjobs, fuck i'm really crap at tagging, it's his own damn fault for being in la, well idk if you can really call it a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariawritesstuff/pseuds/mariawritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's been a shit best friend and didn't come to Calum's party. Naturally, the birthday boy isn't pleased and demands some compensation.</p>
<p>Or, it's Calum's birthday and he wants it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all I literally have no idea why this happened but we have Tara and Steph to blame and Afton as well but not as much because she isn't as Awful as the other two (at least not this time).
> 
> So, I celebrated Calum's birthday by writing a thing. As you do. I own nothing and nobody and this was very haphazardly proofread by just me so there's probably about 7 billion mistakes so here's me apologising in advance for those. Anyways, enjoy!

Calum isn’t sad.

 

Well, kind of.

 

He shouldn’t be. He’s at his own birthday party, surrounded by people who love him (as well as people who love his name but oh well). He’s had more than his fair share of drinks (it’s his birthday after all). He can feel the loud music thumping in the same rhythm as his heartbeat. He’s flanked by a couple of girls on either side of him and even though he’s not planning on going anywhere with any of them, it’s always nice to be the subject if their attention. Usually. Except now he’s not really focused on what they’re saying, nodding along politely but not really hearing anything.

 

See the thing is, his best friend isn’t there.

 

Michael has never been the partying type and Calum gets that, gets that it’s just not his scene. Not once since being on break has Michael come out with them, despite Calum’s multiple efforts. Usually Calum is okay with that, with going out with Luke, who’s always up for a night out, and Ashton occasionally, when he hasn’t fallen off the face of the Earth. Ashton isn’t there either, busy doing god-knows-what in LA, and while Calum is a bit miffed that he isn’t here, Ashton isn’t the one that’s barely a half hour drive away, probably sat in his man-cave and just couldn’t be bothered to show up. Ashton also isn’t the one that has celebrated every single one of Calum’s birthdays with him since he was 8 years old. And he knows 19 isn’t a big birthday but neither was 9, or 12, or 14 but Michael was still there for those ones.

 

Luke strides into the VIP area where Calum is and whispers something to Dave, their bodyguard. Dave nods and ushers the girls out, closing the curtain behind them. Barely a second after the last girl is out, Luke is straddling Calum’s lap and cupping his face, fixing him with an intense look in his bright blue eyes.

“Stop being sad,” the younger boy commands.

“’M not sad,” Calum mumbles, forcing a small smile.

“You clearly are. And I know that you wish he was here, and it sucks that he isn’t but it’s still your birthday and you should be having a good time, not being sad. And when you’re sad I’m sad and it’s just gonna be a shitty party for the both of us.”

“Sorry,” Calum rests his hands on Luke’s hips and smiles apologetically. “Don’t mean to ruin it for you.”

Luke rolls his eyes.

“You’re missing the point, you loser. It’s not about me, it’s about you not enjoying your own party.” He pouts slightly. “Please cheer up.”

“I will,” Calum nods.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Luke’s eyes scan Calum’s face for a while, as if searching for something. Whether he finds it or not, Calum isn’t sure but the next second, the blond boy is leaning down and pressing his lips hard against Calum’s own. Calum’s body responds immediately, lips parting to grant Luke access.

 

Calum understands what Luke is trying to do. He’s trying to distract Calum from the fact that Michael isn’t there. And while Calum appreciates the gesture, getting off with Luke isn’t what he needs. It’s what he _wants_ , sure, but it’s not what he needs. What he needs is his best friend to be there.

 

Nonetheless, he’s got a needy Luke Hemmings grinding down on him, soft whimpers falling into his mouth and it’s a much welcome distraction. So Calum sits up straighter, grips Luke’s hips tighter and pulls him closer, returning the kiss with just as much force and eating up the moan that Luke lets out.

 

They’re at it for what doesn’t feel like very long but in reality must be ages because soon there’s an exasperated sigh from the entrance.

“God, you guys just don’t ever give it a rest, do you?” Their friend, Damon’s voice floats in, amused. Calum pulls away, chuckling at the way Luke whines in displeasure and buries his face in the crook of Calum’s neck.

“Alright, Damon?’ Calum asks, voice throatier than usual.

“Yeah, just came to tell you lovebirds that the party’s over and pretty much everyone’s left. I’m heading off myself.”

Calum nods.

“Come on, Lukey, let’s go.” He pats Luke’s thigh. Instead of standing up, the blond boy begins to nip at Calum’s neck.

“Christ, Luke,” Calum gasps. “Save it until we get home, yeah?”

Luke, seemingly convinced by that promise, leaps off Calum but drapes himself over the birthday boy as they head out.

 

Once in the car, Luke leans forward to tell the driver his address. Without Luke’s lips as a distraction, Calum’s mind wanders back to where it had left off and he can feel his make out induced high slipping away. Luke sits back and rests his head on Calum’s shoulder and murmurs, “I can’t wait until we get back.”

And Calum feels bad, can't quite meet Luke’s eyes when he says,

“Actually, can we stop at Michael’s house first?”

Luke is silent for a moment before he sighs and whines “ _Caluuuum_ -”

“I know, I know” Calum quickly apologises, “but, Lukey, you have to understand. He’s my best friend. Ten years, I’ve known him. Ten birthdays and I’ve celebrated every single one of them with him. I just have to see him.”

Luke sighs again but acquiesces.

“Fine. But we better not stay too long.” His voice drops lower, “you haven’t had your birthday sex.”

“With that promise, we’ll be out in a second.”

 

They get to Michael’s and decide to scale the fence of his family house’s backyard. It’s 5 AM and they’re both more than a little intoxicated so, naturally, sneaking in seems like the best option to them. Calum manages to widen the rip of his jeans at the knee and Luke scrapes his palm but they’re too drunk to care, trying and failing to stifle their giggles as the creep towards the back door. Calum fishes the spare key from its usual position under the old flowerpot and shushes Luke as he lets them in.

 

The obvious first port of call is Michael’s man-cave. He’s barely left it since its completion and Calum is pretty sure he’s in there more than his actual bedroom.

 

Sure enough, when they creep down to the basement that Michael has converted into his space, the red-haired boy (well, it has faded to a pinkish orange now) is sprawled on his couch, snoring softly, the beer in his hand dangerously close to spilling over.

 

Calum clears his throat loudly. The sleeping boy doesn’t stir. Calum tries again. Still nothing. Luke tuts impatiently from behind Calum and barks, “Michael!”

Michael startles, causing the beer to tip and dribble down his hand and onto the white carpet. Calum is almost endeared by the way Michael swears grumpily, but then he remembers why he’s there.

“Oi,” he calls. Michael looks up.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” he asks, voice thick with sleep.

“It’s my birthday,” Calum states.

“Yeah, I know.” Michael yawns. “Happy birthday.”

“’S’not happy,” Calum shakes his head. “You weren’t at my party.”

Michael sighs.

“Yeah, I’m joining Ashton in LA and my flight is this morning and I hadn’t prepared for it at all. Kinda needed to get a move on with that.”

“But it’s my _birthday_ ,” Calum argues. “It’s not just any random night out that we tried to get you to come on. It’s my birthday and I _always_ celebrate my birthday with you.”

“You had Luke-”

“Luke’s not you. I haven’t known Luke since we were 8. You’re my best friend, Mikey, and you can’t just go breaking our traditions like that.”

Calum is vaguely aware that he’s pouting and being uncharacteristically sappy but he can't find it in himself to care, not when it’s about him and Michael.

“I’m sorry,” Michael sighs, scratching at his stubbly chin. He offers Calum a small, playful smile. “Would you like a blowjob to make up for it?”

“Yes.”

Michael starts to laugh but stops when he realises that Calum is serious. To be honest, Calum isn’t entirely sure where that came from. It isn’t the answer he was expecting to give, but he’s drunk and horny (always horny) and it’s not like they can go back in time and make Michael attend the party so they might as well celebrate _somehow_. Michael’s lips are still puffy from sleep and Calum thinks that it’s been a while since he’s gotten to enjoy the feeling of those lips around his cock (their early teenage years consisted of a lot of experimentation).

“Dude, I was joking,” Michael puffs. “Get your boyfriend to blow you.”

“But _he_ was at the party. You’re the one that was missing. Now you have to make up for it and since it’s my birthday, I get to choose how. And I choose a BJ.”

They’re silent for a while, Michael staring at Calum as if still trying to figure out if Calum really wants to do this. But then he shrugs and pats the seat next to him on the couch and Calum practically skips over.

“You’re fucking weird,” Michael mutters as he kneels on the ground, shuffling into the space between Calum’s thighs.

 “Can’t be mean to me. It’s my birthday.”

Michael rolls his eyes but goes to undo Calum’s belt, button, and pull his zipper down, reaching into the younger boy’s boxers to free his half hard cock. Michael spits into his hand and begins to stroke Calum lazily, the latter humming contentedly.

“So, how was the party?” Michael asks, giving Calum a little squeeze.

“It was – _ah_ – it was okay. Good, I guess. Don’t really remember much if I’m being honest.”

“Of course you don’t.”

Calum opens his mouth to retort but the attempt fails as Michael’s mouth sinks down around Calum’s length, and his words are lost to a moan. Michael smirks and lifts his gaze towards Calum, eyelashes fluttering with faux-innocence as he bobs his head up and down and moves his hand in the same rhythm. His lips are becoming an obscene shade of red and Calum thinks that he’s missed this view.

“Guuuyyyssss.”

Calum lets his head loll sideways to face Luke, who is still stood where Calum left him but now has his hand down his jeans.

“What is it, Lukey?” He asks.

“I feel really left out,” Luke whines. And Calum wants to call him over, ask him to join. It’s his birthday and he’s feeling greedy, wants everybody’s hands (or mouths) on him, wants it all. He isn’t sure if he’s allowed to ask, though.

 

Fortunately, he’s saved from having to ask when Michael pulls off of him with a loud pop and rolls his eyes at Luke.

“He’s _your_ boyfriend, idiot,” he says, the roughness of his voice no longer from sleep. “You’re allowed to touch him whenever you want.”

Luke’s eyes meet Calum’s, asking for permission, pupils blown with lust, and Calum nods vigorously, already feeling dizzy at the thought of having two of his favourite people on him. Luke hurries over and suddenly he’s attacking Calum’s mouth. Kissing Luke back with just as much enthusiasm, Calum is struggling to not buck his hips and he really isn’t doing a very good job. He feels more than hears the way Michael groans and his stomach tightens.

 

Luke pulls back to tug at Calum’s shirt and once it’s off he attaches his mouth to Calum’s collarbone, biting down harshly and Calum hisses in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He shuts his eyes and lets his head fall back, gets lost in the feeling of two mouths on him as incoherent sounds and mumbles tumble from his lips.

 

It all comes to a peak when Michael removes his hand and sinks his mouth all the way down on Calum’s dick at the precise moment that Luke’s teeth graze Calum’s oversensitive nipple and he’s absolutely overwhelmed with sensation. It’s all he can do to pat Michael’s cheek frantically as a warning that he’s close. Michael pulls off and only has to give Calum’s cock one squeeze before he’s coming in thick hot spurts that streak Michael’s hand.

 

Calum has to push Luke off of him as the blond doesn’t seem to have gotten the memo that it’s over and is still nipping at Calum’s skin in a way that is far too much for Calum in his post-orgasm state. He feels Michael wipe his hand on Calum’s jeans and whines in annoyance.

“It’s _your_ spunk!” Michael laughs, getting up and flopping onto the couch on Calum’s other side from where Luke is curled into him. Calum reaches out to pull him close and Michael comes willingly.

“I love you guys,” Calum murmurs sleepily.

“Are you gonna let us get ourselves off?” Michael asks.

“No,” Calum pouts. “’S’my birthday, you have to do what I want. And right now I want to cuddle you both.”

“Wow. Selfish bastard.”

Nevertheless, they both stay in place next to Calum and he falls asleep feeling light and happy that he’s got the best friends in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk what that was or why but yeah thanks for reading until the end and I'm sorry it's awful throughout the course of writing I've gone from still drunk to maybe hungover so it's a bit of a huge mess. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment and stuff. Love ya!


End file.
